<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by PixieKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031552">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses'>PixieKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Auror Harry Potter, Department of Mysteries, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Male Slash, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Samhain, The Veil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by a man he could never fully mourn, Harry finds himself returning again and again to the death room deep within the bowels of the Ministry. This night however would change his life in ways he could never imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp">Samhain_Flash_Comp</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>The Veil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little was known about the realities of the veil that was still housed within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. Ever since Voldemort had infiltrated the Ministry back in 1995. The death room as it was commonly called within the Department of Mysteries had been closed ever since that fateful day except for one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every year on the anniversary of Sirius’ death since he’d made it into the Auror program, Harry visited the death room. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him return year after year. On his first visit, Harry had spent hours curled up in front of the stone arch screaming and crying into the void calling out Sirius’ name. The second he spent sat in the viewing gallery simply watching the tattered translucent curtain flutter in the non-existent wind. On his third visit, he began to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, he talked about his experiences in the Auror program. And about how frustrated he was by how all his fellow trainees either treated him with disdain or tripped over themselves to get an autograph. When all he wanted was to be normal; whatever that meant. Then, he mentioned his relationship with Ginny and how he hated feeling like he was expected to be something he wasn’t. And that whenever they were in public, they were compared to his parents and how, he so desperately wanted to be his own person and consequently ended their fledgeling relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had talked for so long that it wasn’t until he finally made his way back to Grimmauld Place that he realised it was gone three in the morning. After a quick shower and long, slow wank beneath the sheets, Harry fell into a restless slumber. Night after night, he began to hear a voice calling him. After months of living on limited sleep and yearning to listen to the familiar baritone calling him, Harry found himself in front of the veil once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Harry asked arms spread wide as he stood waiting alone in the empty cavernous room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone were to enter they would probably assign him a bed next to Gilderoy Lockhart and throw away the key. Harry sighed, scratching the back of his head and turned to leave. A strong gust of wind blew through the veil and began whipping all around him ruffling his hair as he spun on the spot in surprise. The veil seemed to shift and morph, revealing the outline of someone Harry thought eternally lost. Tears sprung to his eyes, and it took all of his composure to throw his arms around the dark-haired man who looked utterly flabbergasted to be standing in the place he’d once died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? Is...Is that really you?” Sirius asked in wonder as his eyes roamed Harry’s face uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded in response, breaking out into deep, uncontrollable laughter as he was pulled tight within the man’s arms. He still smelt the same like whiskey, leather, motor oil and cinnamon. Sirius smelt like home. Harry clutched to him as though at any moment he was about to disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How is this possible? You’re dead Sirius,” Harry asked bluntly as the realisation of their meeting seemed a little too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The veil between the living and the dead is at it’s thinner during Samhain Harry. Though this feels different...more permanent but I can’t explain why. So, you’re an Auror now. Taking after your old man?” Sirius asked as they made their way up to the viewing platform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a seat millimetres apart, they sat in silence for a few minutes thoroughly enjoying being in each other’s presence. Despite each trying to break the silence but truly not wanting to, Harry finally turned with the biggest grin on his face and a question in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can...can I kiss you?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling like his fourteen-year-old self asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry...I...I’m your godfather...I…” Sirius replied, stumbling over his words as his eyes drifted over towards the veil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt the hope in his chest plummet like a stone falling to the bottom of a lake. “I understand. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Harry said apologetically only to be cut off by Sirius taking his hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant. Harry, your parents, put me in a position of trust to look after you, as they would expect. The knowledge that I could break that trust by crossing a line,” Sirius said as he interrupted the younger man who seemed transfixed by their linked fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I asked you not the other way around. If it’s because I’m a man, I’d understand,” Harry said, running his thumb across the back of Sirius’ hand, tracing one of the tattoos that graced his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry. That could be nothing but further from the truth. I don’t want to ruin whatever relationship we already have,” Sirius said honestly with a mournful smile as a single tear rolled down his pale cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you leaving again?” Harry asked when the voices coming from the veil got louder and louder until all he could hear was their ghostly cries echoing around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never got an answer to his question. He felt Sirius becoming fainter and fainter until all he could feel was the cold wooden bench under his fingers. A bell somewhere in the heart of London began to chime, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve - November first. Choking back a sob, Harry rose and walked down the stairs. His legs felt heavy as though they were filled with lead as he approached the veil. Harry steadied himself by reaching out to place a hand on the stone arch only to stumble. His hand brushed the silken material that made up the veil, and suddenly he was being yanked through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As hard as he tried, he failed to grasp anything substantial and soon he was being dragged through. Harry felt like he was floating on air, always travelling but never reaching a destination until a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and pulled. Harry yelled in fright until that familiar scent surrounded him again. Turning, he took in a familiar pair of silver-grey eyes and a cocky grin. Whether this was a dream or reality, Harry didn’t care. All he saw was Sirius, and he wasn’t letting the man escape him for the third time. Wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, he pressed his lips to Sirius’. A thousand fireworks exploded in his mind, and for the first time, he felt safe, loved and warm. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>